International Patent Application WO 96/12257 deposited by the Applicant relates to a system for a digital audiovisual reproduction system which will be described later. This system is also called a jukebox, and is usually placed in a leisure area such as a bar. The bar manager who rents the audiovisual reproduction system from an operator can access functions for setting physical parameters, and also a management mode, through a touch screen and a graphic interface. He can use this screen and this interface to order musical selections through an audiovisual data distribution network and a host server, and these musical selections will be downloaded onto the audiovisual reproduction system by a host server in the downloading center. The operator can also access configuration functions for the reproduction system and can also order downloadable musical selections. Customers select songs using the touch screen associated with the graphic interface. This system is very efficient for the reproduction of sound and images, but it requires a certain amount of skill to set the physical parameters and requires frequent movements by the operator. Furthermore, not all capabilities of the system are used.